


Shoyo

by chryslucienne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: Kei tidak mau membagi Tetsurou dengan Shoyo.





	Shoyo

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shoyo, Akaashi Keiji, Ukai Sr. dan Nekomata semuanya milik Haruichi Furudate. Saya cuma pinjam.
> 
> Untuk Hearty's Kurotsuki festival week 2017 dengan prompt jealous.
> 
> Ps.  
> Saya nggak tahu kenapa cerita ngalor-ngidul ini bisa tembus seribuan kata, semoga bisa dinikmati, ya. Maaf panjang.

Kei membesut hidung dengan tisu yang dicabutnya sembarangan dari dalam kotak. Masih merah, darahnya belum mau berhenti. Ia mengambil lagi tisu bersih ketika darah sudah meleber ke jari-jari. Lagi dan lagi sampai kering.  
Tisu berdarah dijejalkan ke kantong plastik. Bergabung dengan tisu-tisu lain yang kini sudah berwarna cokelat kehitaman. Kei mengernyit jijik, mengelap tangan dengan tisu basah lalu menggabungkannya sebelum kantong plastik hitam itu diikat rapat-rapat.  
"Kau nggak mau ganti?" Tetsurou meletakkan kotak tisu yang baru di meja. "Celanamu sudah kaya cewek menstruasi tuh."  
Yang diajak bicara melemparkan kotak tisu kosong ke pria itu sambil beranjak dari depan televisi. Kei mengganti kaos dan celana training yang belepotan darah sebelum menguceknya di wastafel. Kepalanya mulai pusing, tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan pakaian kotornya lama-lama.  
"Keeei, vitaminnya di meja makan ya."  
Pria itu hanya bergumam, memeras cucian lalu pergi ke luar untuk menjemur. Ia mengecek beberapa lembar pakaian yang mereka jemur dua hari lalu. _Masih lembab, sinting sekali memang cuacanya._  
Komori, yang baru dikenal Kei selama hampir dua minggu ini, memiliki musim panas yang cukup gila. Udaranya lembap, sangat lembap. Kau bisa melihat kabut tipis di siang bolong meski kepanasan setengah mampus. Kei saja tak bisa bedakan antara Tetsu kepanasan atau kuyup menerabas kabut setiap pulang dari sawah.  
Lalu ditambah masalah barunya. Hidung Kei kadang bocor tak kenal waktu, seperti barusan. Untung saja kotak obat mereka lengkap dan ada suplemen tambah darah yang menjaganya agar tidak ambruk.  
"KEEEII." Tetsu melambai dari serambi, sudah siap dengan celana kodok dan topi jerami. "Jaga rumah baik-baik ya. Aku berangkat!"  
Kei balas melambai. Ia mengambil sehelai bandana, yang bisa diklaim sebagai cucian kering lalu masuk ke rumah. Tetsu sudah meluncur di turunan dengan sepeda ketika ia membuka pintu depan untuk mengucapkan hati-hati di jalan.  
Pria itu kembali ke meja makan, menenggak kaplet vitamin sebelum ujung matanya menangkap kotak berbalut kain motif kucing. _Nah, kan bekalnya ketinggalan lagi._

  
-.-.-.-

  
Selesai mengunci pintu, Kei menuntun sepedanya ke jalan. Posisi rumah yang mereka tempati memang berada di dataran yang lebih tinggi ketimbang jalanan kampung. Jika Tetsu lebih suka meluncur di atas sepeda, Kei memilih hal yang lebih aman.  
Ia pernah mencoba sekali, namun sepeda yang dipakai ternyata remnya blong hingga Kei sukses _nyungsep_ ke sawah di sebelah jalan. Bukannya langsung menolong, Tetsu justru tertawa sampai sesak napas dulu baru bertindak. Untungnya sih ia tidak apa-apa, hanya kotor dan memar-memar sedikit.  
Kei mengayuh sepedanya pelan menuju sawah tempat Tetsu bekerja. Si jabrik itu menjadi buruh penyiangan di sawah kakek Ukai. Cabut rumput sana-sini setiap hari, memberi pupuk atau mengecek irigasi jika terjadi kebocoran.  
Tetsu dan riset tidak kira-kiranya ini membuat pening. Kei diboyong dadakan, pintu apartemennya digedor sesaat setelah pulang dari kampus dan bersiap memulai liburan musim panas esok hari. Entah sial atau untung, jadwal semester pendek untuk musim panas ini ditiadakan. Ia jadi tak punya alasan mengajar untuk menghindar.  
Kei kembali menuntun sepeda ketika menyusuri pematang. Tetsu sepertinya sadar jika Kei datang. Pria yang semula menunduk itu melambaikan tangan padanya. Kei membalas dengan dua kali denting bel lalu memarkir bersebelahan dengan sepeda milik pria itu.  
Tak lama, Tetsu melipir dari pekerjaannya. Membersihkan tangan dengan tisu basah lalu melahap bekal di samping Kei yang menyesap _amazake_ dingin. Kata si jabrik, kakek Ukai tidak ke sawah hari ini karena encoknya kambuh.  
"Aku kangen Shoyo."  
Gelombang panik nyaris membuat Kei memuntahkan minumannya. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu kencang dan napasnya memendek. Kei telah melupakan alasan sesungguhnya kenapa hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sini.  
"Kemarin aku menelepon," Tetsu nampaknya tak menyadari wajah teman bicaranya yang memucat. "Akaashi bilang Shoyo sudah mulai mencariku."  
"Uh, eh, tentu saja. Kita sudah hampir dua minggu di sini."  
"Apa sebaiknya aku men-"  
"JANGAN!" Jeritan tiba-tiba Kei membuat Tetsu menoleh. "Kau bisa membuat Shoyo sakit dengan udara selembap ini."  
"Iya juga sih." Pria itu terkekeh tanpa dosa. "Kalau begitu kita pulang saja, yuk."

  
-.-.-.-

  
Malam itu, Kei membuka kotak sigaret keduanya ketika Tetsu sudah terlelap. Hujan tidak turun malam ini sehingga bintang-bintang muncul sesukanya. Ia membuka pintu geser lebar-lebar lalu merokok di serambi.  
 _Tetsu masih memiliki Shoyo._  
Satu embusan panjang membawa asap keluar dari bibir Kei. Pria itu masih memiliki Shoyo yang menunggunya di rumah. Sedangkan Kei hanya tokoh asing yang seenak jidat masuk ke cerita mereka berdua.  
Jika boleh menyalahkan Tetsu, Kei tentu akan melakukannya. Pria itu yang datang padanya setelah mengikuti seminar tentang revitalisasi lahan paska bencana alam yang digelar untuk umum di kampus ketika ia menjadi salah satu pembicara. Percakapan ringan saat _coffee break_ sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Kei untuk tertarik pada pria tiga puluh tahun itu.   
Dibalik senyum Tetsu yang menyebalkan, atau yang saat itu dipanggilnya Kuroo- _san_ , adalah orang yang cerdas. Kei tidak keberatan melayani pertanyaannya, bahkan setelah seminar selesai. Ketika mereka melanjutkan obrolan saat makan malam, nama Shoyo meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Tetsu.  
Alarm tanda bahaya sudah berbunyi nyaring di belakang kepala Kei. Namun kala itu ia menolak, pura-pura tidak tahu dan menelan semua cerita tentang Shoyo. Tentang bagaimana tawanya yang bisa membawa musim semi atau pelukan yang membuat Tetsu tidak ingin beranjak dari ranjang untuk memulai hari. Bagaimana pucuk hidung Shoyo rajin menggisil pipi saat tahu Tetsu lelah.  
Kei toh tidak bodoh untuk menyadari maksud Tetsu sejak awal. Shoyo adalah tanda bagi Kei untuk mengambil keputusan, mundur teratur atau menerobos apa yang dianggapnya penghalang. Opsi kedua menjadi jawaban dan dekap hangat Tetsu menjadi imbalannya.  
Namun sepertinya sisi rakus Kei mulai menggerogoti. Tetsu tidak ingin ia bagi dengan Shoyo. Gelenyar panas di dadanya selalu timbul ketika nama itu menjadi topik yang diangkat Tetsu dalam pembicaraan mereka.  
Kei harus pintar-pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jika usahanya gagal, nada bicaranya akan mengeras lalu Tetsu akan memohon-mohon agar ia tidak ngambek. Kemenangan kecil kekanak-kanakan yang selalu membuat Kei bahagia untuk sesaat.  
Alasan kenapa mereka berdua berakhir di Komori juga karena rajukan Kei. Tetsu berencana mengajak Shoyo namun Kei bersikeras bahwa ia yang harus ikut dan cuaca Komori akan membuat Shoyo sakit. Ketimbang riset untuk buku terbarunya gagal, Tetsu pun mengalah.  
"Kupikir kau menyublim." Kei terkekeh ketika lengan Tetsu melingkari bahunya. "Kenapa tidak tidur?"  
"Cari angin sebentar." Kei menjentikkan abu sigaret ke asbak. "Kau sendiri kenapa bangun?"  
"Ini sih namanya cari penyakit, Kei." Tetsu mencabut sigaret dari bibir Kei dan melesakkannya ke asbak. "Tentu saja karena tidak ada kau untuk kupeluk."  
"Halah, gombal."   
Kei melepaskan diri dari pelukan Tetsu lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia kemudian mengikuti pria setengah bugil itu naik ke mezanin tempat mereka tidur. Pakaiannya dilucuti hingga menyisakan celana dalam sebelum bergabung dengan pria yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam selimut.  
Dibenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke ceruk leher Tetsu sambil berharap Shoyo tak akan muncul di mimpinya malam ini.

  
-.-.-.-

  
Kei terbangun oleh hujan dan aroma kopi. Ia mengerjap, meraba dimana letak kacamata sebelum benda itu mendadak mendarat di pangkal hidungnya. Meskipun masih agak buram, ia bisa melihat Tetsu sedang meringis.  
"Pagi, _Sensei_."  
"Jangan memanggilku _sensei_." Ia melendeh ke lengan Tetsu yang tengah mengetik. "Saat seperti ini harusnya kau yang kupanggil _sensei_ , Tetsu- _san_."  
Tetsu terkekeh. "Tidak ada penulis bayangan yang dipanggil _sensei_ , sayang."  
Matanya mengikuti huruf-huruf yang muncul di layar _notebook_ milik Tetsu. Pria ini tak segan bekerja ketika bersamanya. Membiarkan beberapa lembar terbaca atau meminta Kei ikut menyortir ide dari kertas buram dengan tulisan carut-marut.  
Pernah sekali Kei bertanya apakah Tetsu tak takut jika identitas atau ceritanya bocor karena ia begitu longgar. Jawabannya sungguh di luar dugaan. _Memangnya kau ingin soal ujianmu sampai ke mahasiswa sebelum tes?_  
"Kei tahu?" Si kacamata menggeleng. "Ukai-san ternyata mengenal Nekomata sensei. Katanya mereka berdua rekan bercocok tanam sebelum sensei memutuskan untuk menjadi penulis. Sinting sekali kan Pak tua itu."  
Kei tergelak, Tetsu bersungut-sungut. Penulis kawakan yang mempekerjakan pria itu memaksa si jabrik riset ke lapangan. Alasannya agar bisa memahami bagaimana perasaan petani yang bekerja keras lalu dilanda paceklik paska bencana alam.  
Tetsu bersumpah akan memasukan adegan memalukan yang berdasarkan kisah nyata dari pria itu ke dalam cerita yang tengah digarapnya. Biar mampus. Enak sekali membuatnya pegal-pegal sampai meninggalkan Shoyo hanya untuk mendengar cerita yang bahkan bisa didengarkan dari pak tua itu sendiri.  
 _Nah, Shoyo lagi kan._  
Kei mengecupi lengan kekar yang menjadi sandarannya, memancing pria itu untuk berhenti bicara. Tetsu hanya tersenyum, menolaknya halus dengan jemari yang kembali di atas kibor. Namun Kei tidak menyerah, ia mengecup rahang Tetsu berkali-kali.  
"Kei, aku sedang bekerja."  
"Aku bisa membantumu nanti," bisiknya. "Lagipula masih terlalu pagi untuk bekerja."  
 _Dan bukankah aku jauh lebih membantu ketimbang Shoyo, Tetsu-san?_

  
-.-.-.-

  
Kei tergugu di ambang pintu apartemen Tetsu. Hatinya mencelus, tangannya dingin. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika tawa Tetsu bisa serenyah ini.  
Hidung mereka saling menggisil. Shoyo terkikik ketika bibir Tetsu menimpa kedua pipinya berkali-kali. Wajah lelah Tetsu ditangkup, dipeluk hingga tenggelam.  
Di dekat berdua yang tengah melepas rindu, ada pengasuh Shoyo. Jika tidak salah namanya Akaashi. Beberapa kali disebut Tetsu ketika memamerkan foto Shoyo.  
Dan Shoyo, yang sering dibanggakan oleh Tetsu memang seperti personifikasi matahari. Parasnya manis, tawanya renyah, melihat pun ikut merasa hangat. Sungguh berbeda sekali dengan Kei yang dingin dan egois.  
"Kei." Tetsu menoleh, bersamaan dengan Shoyo yang menatapnya dengan mata berkilat penasaran. "Mau coba menggendong Shoyo?"  
Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kaku. Kei berbalik, melangkah panjang-panjang meninggalkan unit Tetsu. Matanya panas sekali dan hatinya sakit.  
Mungkin setelah tiba di apartemennya nanti, ia akan menghubungi Tetsu. Kei akan bicara jika orang tamak sepertinya tidak akan pantas ada di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Jika mereka bertemu saat Kei mengembalikan cincin, ia akan berkata jujur.  
 _Aku tidak bisa membesarkan Shoyo bersamamu, Tetsu-san._

 

04.52  
10.07.17

**Author's Note:**

> Bisa dianggap prekuelnya meriang sih kalau mau lololol entahlah. Saya sedih sekali karena bolong-bolong ikutannya. Oiya masih ngutang prompt akuarium juga OTL


End file.
